Zakuro
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: He had always wanted one thing in this world; just one desire to be fulfilled. Aidou soon learned how impossible that wish really was. Even then, the sliver of hope refused to wither and die off, much to their reluctance. Yaoi. Now on-going!
1. Zakuro

**Rating:** _T_ - Slightly AU; homophobia, hinted non-con and implied ZeroYuuki.

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino-sensei owns Vampire Knight and it's characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** To be nearly honest, I had dreamt this a while back, and figured maybe if I wrote it down, my recent obsession of it would diminish. For the record, I merely fueled it. Feedback is always encouraged~.

* * *

No matter how hard Hanabusa tried, he knew he would never succeed his sole desire in life.

Gently pressing a small ice pack enveloped in a cloth Akatsuki had given him, the blond noble stared distantly at his carpet for a moment before a sigh made its way through swollen lips. He knew he could be quite the impulsive fellow. He knew that sometimes his genius could falter, like anyone else, and his emotions would cause him to do something utterly stupid and irrational. He understood from numerous experiences that many of those slip-ups had cost Kaname-sama his pride as Dorm Leader, and accordingly, the pureblood would punish him as he saw fit. Blond brows narrowing as the swelled imprint on his face throbbed at the reminiscence; he flustered and gripped the ice pack a little too tight.

But the slap from earlier? That had been completely too much! Not to mention, Hanabusa knew how the midget girl must have been laughing as his Aidou pride was stripped from him in a matter of seconds. He could see the dark smirk pulling at those disgusting human's lips, but left when Kaname-sama had told her to leave the Moon Dorms. Body visibly tensing, the noble's face scrunched in disgust and fear at the following memory.

He had thought that having Kaname-sama humiliate him as he had before the midget had been suffice; oh, how naive his mind was.

The brown-haired pureblood wasted no sweetness for Aidou, simply ordering him to his office with a single icy look. Stiffening at the detached and borderline hateful flash those crimson eyes held, the blond failed to miss the brief flicker of sadness in them as he dejectedly followed behind his superior. And oh, the pure and utter, unadulterated terror that had instilled in him as Kaname-sama closed the door behind him once he had taken a seat. Far too terrified even to breathe, Aidou was reminded of the novel softness his superior was capable of as the brunette slowly acknowledged the noble with a small, weary glance. Those fiery irises proved an agelessness that Hanabusa hadn't ever encountered the likes of before, and wondered briefly why that was.

"Aidou." His gentle tone beckoned, simultaneously an order for the blond to approach.

Tensing visibly for a moment, the noble regarded his superior as he complied, before bowing. He refused to have his lapis eyes become trapped in the sight of those russet ones calculatingly watching him. It had already occurred countless times before, and he honestly didn't have the will in him to persevere any more punishment for another slip-up. It was because of Aidou's vulnerability to those hateful eyes — the very ones he simply knew must have been raging with a controlled ire as they focused on his prone figure — that had brought him to his current position in the general overview of Kaname's game.

He had spent a whole night sobbing over the last time Kaname-sama had taken every last shred of dignity from him.

"H-hai?"

Sliding his eyelids back closed for a moment, Kuran kept his features stoic as he rest his chin upon his palm.

"Why are you afraid?"

Flinching, the blond simply could not help the scrunching his face made from disgust and contempt. Kaname-sama was simply toying with him! He knew perfectly well, why that was! And to add more humility unto his already slumped figure, the brunette had spoken in such a soft and borderline sincere tone. Had Aidou been even been the slightest bit more invested in the pureblood, he would have fallen for the lure his practiced acting presented. However, as it was, he was already treading a dangerously thin and flimsy line; no point in instigating a man whom clearly enjoyed seeing his loyalist subject suffer in his grasp.

Softening his features to a milder, more apologetic version of his usual look, the blond crossed his right arm over his chest. He could feel the fast, erratic thrumming his heart made; the way his blood was rushing with endorphins and adrenaline. And, had he been focusing more on the distinctive bloodscent his crimson liquid gave; he would have noted the faint arousal that had been stimulated by his current terror. It seemed only Kaname could tell of this.

"I disobeyed your orders and committed an act of insubordination; I'm prepared to face any punishment you wish to instill, Kaname-sama."

The latter quirked a brow, curious if that was all Hanabusa was going to say; it was clear how he truly felt, so Kuran felt no use denying it. But he wasn't going to address it if the noble wasn't going to. Not yet, anyways. He was to use that only if he continued to use the act of a follower to disguise his clear emotions.

"And?"

Aidou was not sure how he felt at the more than slightly irritating question he was inquired with further.

And? And what? What more did the pureblood want? What more was there to know? He had stated what he had with the intention of having it convey his reasons for being scared, and felt that someone as insightful and measuring as Kaname-sama surely would have been able to tell. Yet, there he was, sitting with his face as impartial and apathetic as ever, despite the amusement flickering in his eyes. How he _hated_ those eyes —

"So," standing up, Kuran strode until he was flush behind the blond, "you're saying you're prepared for any punishment I see fit?"

Aidou knew what it was the brunette wanted. He had experienced it twice before, but had yet to have spoken it to anyone. It was not necessary, at any rate, as far as he was concerned; it was apparent the entirety of the Moon Dorm knew. He had been forced to miss two days of classes, and thus subjugated to further reprimand by the very man who had him limping in the first place. Kain had been the first to acknowledge the tragedy his cousin had experienced when the blond unknowingly began to cry as he slept. Though, for safety reasons, Akatsuki had yet to bring it up; even Ruka had become softer on Hanabusa, regardless of her own one-sided fantasies.

Choking back a whimper when he felt a particularly strong gush of air linger along his nape, he refused to look up from the carpet. He could not. It wasn't fair.

"Hai, Kaname —"

Hanabusa had not recalled being sprawled on the floor, as his initial position when he'd entered the room. Lapis eyes going wide, his hands rapidly searched the empty space before him for anything he could grasp. _Anything_ he could use to anchor himself to help him delude his mind into thinking this wasn't just about to occur. However, he felt the familiar feel of invisible strength that brought his hands behind himself, haphazardly; if he even tried to move them, they'd surely pop out from their sockets. He had to grit his teeth hard when his uniform was torn completely off at his torso, and briefly shivered at the icy gaze he knew those resentful russet eyes were watching his muscles move with.

Leaning down closely, Kaname breathed in the blond's scent absently as he trailed his nose up along his spine until he was at the back of his neck. Nuzzling it with a false affection, he smirked briefly when he heard the faintest sound of arousal from the noble beneath him. It wasn't that it brought him any pleasure in a sexual way; simply, it was far too amusing to see and know Hanabusa could be so easily stimulated. It was so disgusting to acknowledge that the blond clearly only reacted this way with him, a pureblood vampire; and a male, no less. But then again, who was he, who insisted on "incest" with Yuuki, to reprimand Hanabusa to a more orthodox way of life?

His tongue flicked out suddenly, surprising both of them as he licked along the junction of Aidou's shoulder and neck. He stopped to lave softly at a certain area where his veins were most pronounced; thrumming strongly and stronger when the pureblood placed a gentle kiss there afterwards. They both shivered when Kaname's fangs managed to pass his ruby lips and pressed faintly against the soft, supple skin.

Pulling back, Kuran suddenly found himself in an even more chaotic state of mind, when his protruding canines refused to retract without a fight. He could not comprehend the sudden wave of need as he glanced down, and found that Hanabusa was actually rather feminine. Never before had he met or seen a vampire whose sexuality could, quite possibly, swoon both sexes. Even so, the fact he was thinking such a thing was beginning to annoy him and increased the well of ire he held.

Kaname did not want to know why the sudden thought of drinking Hanabusa's blood sounded so ideal.

It was stupid. Tepid. Irrational. Hands lingering lazily along the blond's ribs, he watched with a boyish curiosity as the slim planes of his backbone flexed and sunk, enticing his tongue to trail down. As repulsive as it seemed, he really was tempted to lave along the boy's nearly protruding spine; he wanted to tease along the low ride of his uniform pants and watch Aidou squirm and whine.

Russet eyes widening, the Kuran snarled slightly before forcing the thoughts from his mind. No, he only wanted Yuuki's blood. Only hers could satisfy this thirst of his — his hunger that had stretched out for an agonizing ten years — because he knew how rich and thick her blood must be. Of course, he had yet to experience the crimson liquid run down his throat, meld into his own bloodstream and comply with his prolonged appetite. Regardless that the guard he had assigned for her had already taken that privilege from him already. Even so, he could not deny how soft Hanabusa's nape felt beneath his touch.

The skin was delicate and supple; nearly imploring him to suck, nip, and fulfill his need.

He refused. Kaname refused to allow such miniscule desires slight his years' worth of work. He knew such an intimate act would only delude the poor boy into other fantasies — he didn't want to have another Ruka constantly by his side — so he did what made the most logical sense. Ceasing from straddling the blond, he stood in the most regal manner as he could, and obligated his fangs to recede as he spoke. However, he made sure to speak as softly but impartially as he usually did. He was not about to apologize for his own unforeseen actions; but he would at least leave Hanabusa in the clear.

He had felt the searing tears that had streamed rapidly from usually fervent lapis eyes.

"Aidou, I hope you've learned your lesson." Kaname spoke, as he seemed to have his attention lulled from something outside, beyond his window.

The blond continued to stare at the floor for a moment, but swift in catching up to reality, he figured that there was no saving his torn shirt. He proceeded to thank Kaname-sama for his mercy, bowed his respect before sprinting off to his room.

Hanabusa only hoped the fear he currently felt for the man he loved would eventually wane in his lifetime.


	2. Shokubeni

**Rating:** _M_ - Slightly AU; more KanameAidou fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino-sensei owns Vampire Knight and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** You see, this is what happens when you just can't go on after writing a rather sad fic. And so, that's how I get motivated to write a (more happier) sequel. Feedback is always enjoyed~.

* * *

Cerulean eyes cautiously watching the brunette's every move — every inhalation and exhalation; even the unwilling jerk of his muscles — Aidou proceeded to gawk as his straightened feature slackened into a slouch. His once composed features went incredulous. His brain had to take a minute to process exactly what was occurring. Sighing softly, the blond leant back against the closed double-doors and slapped a hand to his face. Hadn't Kaname-sama just called for him?

Peeking one eyelid open, he confirmed that his superior was apparently still asleep, before letting out another quiet huff.

He didn't understand. He just could not wrap his mind around the scenario. This certainly had to be a misunderstanding. A fluke; an error in hearing the time. Surely, the man was toying with him — as he usually did — and such a reception indicated that he should leave. Or rather, lack thereof.

Letting out an exhale from his nostrils, the blond noble propelled himself from the door and almost turned heel to leave when lapis met the gaze of effervescent russet. He didn't think he could ever prevent a gasp from escaping him as they watched him, both analyzing and tactical all the while with a predatory tinge to them. They were simply so… alluring. He had long since conceded agreement to the Kuran's undeniable beauty.

An arm draped over those precious abysmal eyes, head propped up by the arm of his settee, Kaname quirked an indigenous brown eyebrow as he recollected himself. What in the world was Aidou doing there? He wasn't irritated that the boy's recognizable breathing patterns had somehow lulled at his subconscious and thus incorporated the noble in his dream. He wasn't bemused at the sudden flush as the blond vampire stuttered out an apology and fiddled with the suddenly locked doors that just could not seem to open.

He was merely curious as to what he was doing in his room in the first place.

Sitting up, gazing down at his lap for a moment, Kaname had to fight off the need to smirk when Aidou cleared his throat, clearly unnerved. And it was apparent for reasons far beyond what other lower-level vampires could comprehend to fear him. The Kuran heir had long since attained something far more important from the young boy than anyone could have ever thought.

"K-Kaname-sama, I — I came, as you asked me too…" He looked away immediately when said male glanced up at him, face curious.

There was simply no way he was going to leave this predicament unscathed.

"I did… did I?"

Aidou gulped again, his skin crawling when the ghost of a pleasantry tinged his superior's features. No, he had to stay strong! He had to show Kaname-sama he was worthy of being an ally; and hopefully, a friend one day —

"What were you going to tell me?" The Kuran spoke softly, tone deep as always.

The blond couldn't fight off the heavy shiver that shook his body as the brunette's cold breath grazed across his vulnerable neck. His entire being _ached_ for touch — anything, whether it be a gentle caress or another harsh slap — and his mind wasn't in the right state to inquire why he had grown to desire such a thing. A light flush tinted its way up along his soft neck, along his sharp features and even made hued his ears a cute red. He so badly wanted to look away from those russet eyes staring idly through his lapis, but he simply could not. He was lacking — most likely all — willpower to even just stare at the carpeted ground.

"I-I just wanted to say…— that I will always be loyal to you, Kaname-sama!" Suddenly, he found himself clenching his fists, an abrupt wave of confidence jolting through him as he continued, "Even if you have ulterior motives, or even wish to use me as a toy… please, think of me as an ally who will never betray your trust!"

Hanabusa was shocked, for lack of a better word, when he found that his breathing had gone heavy. He relented when he also belatedly noticed that he had apparently gone and cradled the brunette's hands during his sincere banter. He was prepared to usher another apology, but was interrupted immediately when he caught perhaps one of the scariest glares sent his way.

"Do you honestly think you're that worthless, Aidou?" His tone was as impertinent as ever, but a trace of confusion and anger betrayed him.

Stepping back slowly, startling himself further when his back collided against the cool door rather loudly, the noble found himself shaking his head. His throat was suddenly dry, like an Egyptian desert, and his mind could not think — he was amazed he was still breathing, with his current ability to process thought.

All breath escaped him in one exhale when a strong hand wrapped itself around his neck.

Leaning closer, Kaname pressed those enticing ruby lips beside an equally hued ear, and whispering, "Well?"

Shuddering as the brunette's hand snaked down along his clavicle and lingered along his thin waist, the blond bit his lip. He'd had honestly thought that saying what he had would have aided both he and Kaname-sama in feeling better, but… he hadn't said something far too stupid, or assuming, had he? No, he could not possibly have — but then again, he couldn't remember at the moment, as that sinful hand dipped inside of his loose pajama pants. _Think_, he internally scolded, _what did you say, Hanabusa? What is he asking for —?_

A needy, almost relieved whimper tore from his throat as the Kuran purposely traced circles along his bare thigh.

"I…," he moaned quietly as Kaname's hand began its venture and teased along his throbbing length. "— I just want to make you happy."

He had not realized he had begun crying until the brunette brought his free hand up and swiped away a few droplets with his thumb. He gasped softly when his left hand continued to stroke along his firm arousal, eyes widening as those lips he always longed for sought after his own. Peach were attacked by supple ruby, suckled into the elder's mouth before he tried to delve his tongue into the inexperienced orifice. Aidou slowly caved as more moans and mewls escaped him, and his eyelids reluctantly fluttered closed when Kaname wrapped his right arm around his waist, pressing them flush together.

Retracting when his lungs swore they were bereft of much-needed oxygen, Kaname smirked when Hanabusa blushed shades darker as he simply watched him. It was clear exactly how shy the blond was, but to think he could still pull of such a sultry look even as his hand worked at his erection? Shaking his head, as well as the thoughts away, the pureblood sped his hand's pace up just a bit faster, and was amused when the noble tentatively started thrusting his hips against him.

He was severely tempted to say what was on his mind so badly — he really, _really_ did — but Aidou simply couldn't. Not when his beloved Kaname-sama was curling his soft, knowing fingers around his shaft. And oh God, the way the brunette was watching him as his body unraveled before those hungry russet eyes; he could literally feel the desire burning inside of his superior, regardless of his own heat sending his nerves in a frenzy.

With a soundless cry, Hanabusa came, hips rubbing wantonly against the brunette's hand before he finally rode off his high.

And when his heavy pants were the only audible sounds, his face flushed crimson once again when Kaname simply pulled his hand out and quirked an eyebrow. The blond wasn't sure if he wanted to go die in a hole, kick Kaname's ass, or maybe just wish he had never been created.

His internal cursing ceased once the brunette placed one final chaste kiss to his forehead, before stepping away some.

"Thank you. You may go back now, Hanabusa." Kaname gently insisted, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Heavily reluctant to depart, yet sorely inclined to do so, Aidou swiftly nodded before rushing back to his dorm. Superficially, he hoped that Akatsuki wouldn't be awake yet — or anyone else, for that matter. However, in the back of his mind, he could not help but give in to the giddy elation possibly flowing through his very bloodstream as he unknowingly skipped back to his room.

He sincerely wanted to believe that he wouldn't forget about the almost-smile by nightfall.


End file.
